The Wedding
by Dis1832
Summary: Edward, a hard-working busy doctor, is still mourning over his broken heart even though it's been a year since him and Bella have split. What happens when Emmett drops by Edward's apartment with some news? Will Edward let Bella go through the most important day of her life or will he leave her alone?


****Disclaimer: Based off the Spanish song: La Boda by Aventura and the characters aren't mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just love to play with them. :) **

I stared up at the ceiling of my apartment, where I had lived for a few years now. I had called into the hospital today letting them know I wouldn't be going to work. It made perfect sense to me, if I wasn't well enough to heal my own broken heart then how could I possibly go on with my day and help patients? I had been doing enough of that for a year now; my heart ached at the thought of it being exactly one year today that my heart had been torn out of my chest. I turned my head to the side towards my nightstand where the picture of a happy couple, smiling at the camera, stood in a frame. I had once known that man standing next to that beautiful brown haired, chocolate brown eyed woman. They were happy, or so that man had thought. Actually, that's what _**I**_ had thought. _Bella_, my heart was torn between doing a somersault at the mention of her name or breaking into another piece, had been my life, my everything, my whole world. How could she possibly not understand that she had been the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? I sighed, sadly, and turned away from the picture that unleashed the memories I had been trying my hardest to push back. I closed my eyes and placed my arm over them, wishing for sleep to come.

"Edward! Come on, man. I know you're in there. Dad called and said you weren't at work! Open the door!" My brother, Emmett, screamed as he continued to bang on the door. I groaned and removed my arm from my eyes. Couldn't I just have one day, one fucking day, of peace so I could mourn over my broken heart? I decided to let Emmett stand there, pounding on the door and screaming. It might teach him that I didn't wish—no want, to be bothered.

"Edward! Don't you make me go get mom! I will call her right now and tell her that you're being a complete baby!" Emmett screamed as his hand pounded on the door. I threw the cover off me, angrily. Obviously, the lesson hadn't gone through his thick skull. Of course not, this is Emmett I'm talking about. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my messy bronze locks as I walked over to the door.

"Edward! Damn it! You're going to make me call mom!" I placed my hand on the lock, sighing. I looked up at the ceiling, not exactly knowing what I was supposed to be looking at. _God help me_, I thought before looking at the door, once more, and twisting the lock. I moved my hand down to the doorknob, taking in a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Finally! How long were you going to let me stay out here, knocking and screaming for you to open up? Huh bro?" Emmett smiled as he pushed past me, slapping me on my back, and stopped in the middle of my living room.

"Actually, I wasn't planning to let you in at all. I was going to see how long it would take to get the message across that I didn't want to be bothered on my day off." I explained, letting him have the truth. I closed the door, turned to face my brother, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ouch, that's harsh." Emmett joked placing a hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes. Emmett took a look around my apartment, frowning. "You need to get out of here once in a while, Edward." Emmett said, quietly, as his eyes met mine again. They were filled with concern and worry. I blinked back my shock and shook my head.

"Stop. I'll leave my apartment when I want to." I glared at Emmett and watched as he fumbled with something rolled up in his hands. I furrowed my brow and continued to watch him.

"You need to move on from her, Edward." Emmett whispered and his gaze shifted to somewhere else in the room. I followed his gaze and saw the picture on the decorative table in the living room, the one of Bella and I on New Year's Eve.

"I can't, Em. It's easier said than done." I whispered back, never taking my eyes off that picture. We looked so happy then. Everything seemed better, brighter, and livelier when she was around. Now my world is dark, cold, and emotionless.

I heard Emmett take in a breath then sighed. "Edward I have something to tell you." I turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "She's moved on, Edward." I felt myself stop breathing. Of course she had moved on. Bella, I cringed internally at the mention of her name, had always been beautiful and there was no doubt in my mind that a guy would try and hook up with her once she was back on the single market. I felt someone leading me towards the couch and sat me down, gently.

"I'm sorry to bluntly tell you like that, Edward." Emmett apologized as he stood next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. "This is how I know." Emmett whispered as he slapped a newspaper on the decorative table in front of me. My eyes traveled all over the newspaper, searching for some indication that she has moved on and Emmett wasn't lying to me. There in big black bold letters was my indication. _**"THE WEDDING OF THE YEAR! THE BLACK FAMILY'S ONLY SON IS FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!"**_ I read the story under the headline and saw Bella's full name there right next to her future husband's name. "Jacob Black and Isabella Marie Swan are to be married on August 20th, 2011. The wedding will be taken place at St. Anne's Catholic Church and the time of the ceremony will be 2:00 p.m. I looked up at the microwave and noticed it was 1:50 p.m.

"There's still time." I muttered, mostly to myself. I picked up the newspaper and ran to my room, hearing footsteps behind me getting closer. I opened my closet and just threw something on to wear, nothing too formal but nothing too casual since this was Bella's wedding. I felt a pang in my heart at the mention of it being Bella's wedding and I wasn't the groom. I shook away such thoughts and got dressed, as fast as I could.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" Emmett hissed as he stood in my room, watching my every move. I grabbed a pair of black formal shoes and headed out of my closet.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Em? I'm going to stop a wedding!" I hissed back. I sat down on my bed, placing the newspaper under my chin, and put on my shoes.

Emmett looked at me like I'd grown three heads, "Edward, do you hear yourself?" I shook my head and once my shoes had been tied, I stood up from the bed and grabbed the newspaper from under my chin.

"I don't care if you disagree. I'm going and you can either come with me or just leave." I stated as I left Emmett standing there, looking like an idiot, if I might add.

"I'm going with you." I heard Emmett say from somewhere behind me. I nodded and grabbed my jacket. I opened the door and let Emmett out first, before I walked out closing the door behind me and locking it. Emmett and I hurried towards his Jeep, we couldn't waste anymore time. Time was very limited for me right now. I couldn't even think about getting there too late. I got into the passenger side, buckling myself in, and watched as Emmett did the same as the car rumbled underneath us. For once in my life, Emmett was speeding like I had never seen him speed before. He had always obeyed the law and driven by the speed limit, now my own brother was speeding for my sake.

Emmett turned to look over at me with a smirk on his face. "You think I would drive by the speed limit when the love of your life is getting married to Jacob? Yeah, right. I don't want to see you mourning over your broken heart. She deserves to hear what you have to say." I stared at Emmett, a smile creeping onto my face. I watched as Emmett weaved through the cars as he tried to get to the church.

"There!" I pointed as a pointed church roof came into view. A sign next to the parking lot let me know I was indeed correct and it was St. Anne's Catholic Church. Emmett turned towards the church and drove into the parking lot, not even bothering to park.

"Go Edward!" Emmett screamed at me as he unlocked the doors of his Jeep. I nodded and let myself out, closing the door behind me. I ran towards the church and could hear the priest talking.

". . . If there is anyone who opposes to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest recited as I continued to run towards the front doors. I stopped myself just a little before entering to control my breathing and quickening heartbeat.

I walked in, smoothly, with a smile on my face. "I oppose." My voice rang clearly and seemed to echo. Everyone in their seats gasped and turned towards me. Next to Bella, standing as her maid of honor or one of her bridesmaid was my sister Alice, who was staring right back at me with shock. How come she hadn't told me? I would worry about that later. I continued to walk forward.

"Hold on one minute, Father. This wedding is absurd and a mistake." I spoke directly at the Father then turned my attention towards Bella and her soon-to-be husband, Jacob. "Now let me speak my motives and explain who I am. Hopefully, this idiot will listen to what I have to say." I gave a pointed look at Jacob, whose gaze shifted between Bella and I. I walked towards Bella and watched as she kept her head down. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I knew if she were to look up at me with those chocolate brown eyes, I'd be a goner before I could even blink.

"I'm going to tell the story of a great love." I turned my attention towards the crowd of people waiting to see a marriage take place. "We loved each other like crazy, nothing could separate us. We each shared one heart. One year ago, exactly, we broke up. Now today, on the exact day her love for me ended, she is here to marry another man. Only to try and erase me from her memories." I stated as my attention went back to Bella, whose gaze wouldn't meet my own.

"Who is he, Bella?" I heard Jacob question Bella, angrily. He didn't seem as angry as I had imagined or hoped. I could tell by his facial expression that he was controlling his anger as much as he could.

"I've come here today to let you hear what I have to say. I deserve to tell you everything that I've been holding in this entire year." I explained, never taking my eyes off from Bella. She cringed, slightly, probably at the harshness of my tone. I had always been so gentle with her, treating her as if she were fragile and could break at any moment.

"She doesn't need to hear what you have to say!" Jacob yelled, his anger taking over. He glared at me while grabbing Bella's arm and pulled her to him. She seemed to stumble, slightly, before Jacob placed an arm around her, protectively.

"Don't grab her like that!" I yelled back, watching as Bella's head shot up when she heard me defending her. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine; tears were brimming at the corners of hers. I blinked back my own tears, I couldn't stand to see my Bella—no, she's not my Bella anymore. "I'm not going to leave this church without her." I stated, truthfully. Bella's brows furrowed and her expression was of confusion.

"Bella, if you get married. You're going to take my life away. Our story can't end this way. I thought it had ended when we broke up but no, it hasn't ended. I don't want it to end this way. Our story was so beautiful, our love so great and powerful, and our future was so bright." I explained to Bella and watched as her tears fell from her beautiful eyes. "Please, tell me this ceremony is a nightmare." I pleaded with her and watched as Jacob pulled her closer to him as she closed her eyes and the tears kept falling.

"This isn't a nightmare! We're going to get married and you're going to leave this church without her!" Jacob screamed and held Bella against his chest. I watched as she looked up at him and pushed herself away from him, slightly. She turned to face me and her face was an open book, especially to me. I could see in her eyes that she wanted me to continue, this might be by chance to get her back.

"Bella, my love, for God's sake, please rethink this situation. Let us remember our lives. As children, it was a beautiful, sunny Sunday when we kissed for the first time. We had made a pact that day, remember? I love you and you love me. Even if the world were to end, not even death could separate us." As I reminded Bella of our memories, flashbacks of that time flashed through my mind. "As teens, the mornings I would climb through your window as your dog barked at me, and your father and mother woke up, both searching for the noise; never realizing that I was hiding under your bed. Never, ever did they catch me." I smiled, faintly, at the memory and watched as Bella smiled back at me even though her tears continued to fall.

"Having sex and making love are two completely different things. Your pillow was a witness to our nights of lovemaking and passion. You used to lose control every time I spoke with my voice as soft as silk." I watched as Bella's cheek reddened and she bit her lip. I couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. My heart did a somersault just knowing that I could still cause her to blush and bite that gorgeous bottom lip.

"My love, I didn't abandon you. I could never leave you, intentionally. My trip was necessary, Bella. You knew that. You knew I had to go to meetings, at least, two or three times a year. You knew that my doctor hours were killer and I was always on call." I explained and watched as Bella nodded, slightly, letting me know she understood. If she had understood, then what on earth caused her to leave me? Slowly, realization kicked in and seemed to have punched me in the gut. I looked between Jacob and Bella, either she had cheated on me while I was at my meeting or she had started to see him after we had announced we were no longer together.

I turned my attention towards Jacob, "How dare you compare yourself to me? I'm nothing like you are. You stole my Bella from me! If you hadn't tried to take her from me, we wouldn't be here! Bella and I would be content living with each other and going on with our lives like we had been before you ever came into the picture." I balled my hands into fists at my sides and felt my control slipping.

"I never stole her from you. She came to me willingly. You were never there for her. You were always at the hospital when she needed you at home. She decided to leave you." Jacob said, slowly, and with a smirk on his face, taunting me even further.

"You will never make her happy. Your future wife sheds tears for me." I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as Jacob spun Bella around to face him, watching as more tears fell from her face as she tried to turn away from him. I grinned, knowing I had made a point which he hadn't known because he hadn't taken the time to see if his own future wife had been crying.

"Bella, is what he says true? Are you shedding these tears for him?" Jacob questioned as he rubbed the tears off Bella's cheeks, slowly. I watched as Bella grabbed Jacob's hands and moved back, not letting him touch her face any longer.

For the first time since I'd arrived, Bella spoke, "Jake, its true what Edward said. I'm crying for him, I've never realized how much I still needed him and wanted him in my life until now. I managed to push back my feelings for him while I was with you because I thought he would be better off without a girlfriend since his schedule was so busy, there was hardly any time for me or for us." I felt a pang in my heart at Bella's words. She did love me, she still wanted me, and still needed me, but she thought I would be better off without her.

"Bella, this is our wedding day. If Edward hadn't shown up today, we would've gotten married. You're just confused, but I know you love me, too. We can postpone the wedding so you can have more time to think, Bella. I'll wait just for you." Jake pleaded with Bella as he held onto her hands in his. I watched as Bella shook her head, slowly, before slipping her hands out from his.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just can't go through with this. I don't need time." Bella stated as she grabbed her dress with both hands and turned to me, "I belong with Edward and I should've realized that before." She smiled and ran towards me, which wasn't a far distance, if I might add. I scooped her up in my arms and twirled her around as her arms wrapped around my neck. I felt complete for the first time in a year. I had missed being in Bella's arms, holding her, and just feeling her warmth and strength.

I set Bella down on her feet, hearing some people in the church clap and others mumble incoherent words. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes with my arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "I love you, Bella." I hadn't said those words to her in a year. She smiled back while her hands knotted in my hair and she pulled herself closer to my chest.

"As I love you." Bella murmured before bringing her lips to mine for a sweet and tender kiss. I pulled back and watched as a smile lit her face. "What do you say to getting out of here, Edward?" Bella poked my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"I'd say: lets." I winked at her, releasing my hold on her waist as my hand found hers. I watched as she grabbed a fistful of her dress in her free hand and we both ran along the runway, as others clapped and 'hoorayed' us. Once we were out of the church, I turned Bella towards me and captured her lips in a passionate and long kiss. Her hands found their way to my hair as mine kept a tight hold on her waist, never wanting to let go. I had watched her walk out of my life once, I doubt I could handle if it happened again.

"Edward!" I heard a pixie-like voice scream. I pulled back from Bella and turned to see Alice running, or trying to in heels, towards us with keys in her hand. "Here, take these. Don't worry; I'll catch a ride with Emmett." Alice grabbed one of my hands from Bella's waist and placed her keys in my palm.

I stared in shock at the keys before my gaze met with my sister's. "Thank you, Alice. Really, thank you." I hugged her with one arm while Bella also took advantage and hugged her as well.

"No problem! Just don't hurt my baby, Edward." Alice warned, giving me the I'm-watching-you gesture before heading back towards the church.

"Let's go Bella." I grabbed her hand once more and ran towards Alice's Yellow Porsche. I opened the passenger door for Bella and closed it once she was seated. I jogged over to the driver's seat and placed the key in the ignition, the car purring to life. I pressed the button for Alice's convertible top to go down and watched as Bella took off her veil and placed it on the floor by her feet. Once the top was down, I sped out of the parking lot of the church.

"Are we going to continue writing our story, Edward?" Bella questioned as she reached for my hand which was placed on the handle of the gear shift. I intertwined our hands together and smiled, taking my eyes off the road for a few minutes to look at her.

"Yes Bella and we're going to live happily ever after writing our story." I pecked her lips, quickly, and stared back out the windshield. There was nothing else in this world that I needed. I had my Bella back in my life and now it was complete.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, good and bad criticism is welcome, but if you're going to write a rude (not nicely put bad criticism comment) then at least know how to spell **all** of the words. Just sayin'.


End file.
